doa adventures
by sos2
Summary: the entire doa crew go to the arcade. r & r plz


  
  


DISCLAIMER

(i do not own doa or any of its characters. Tecmo does.) 

  
  


  
  


DOA ADVENTURES

Chapter 1 

(every one from the doa series all decide to go to the arcade together... once they get there)

  
  


hayate- hey about time!

Hitomi- i know! The drive took forever!

Ryu- its all brads fault... if he didnt get lost on the highway then we would have been here along time ago.

Everyone- THANKS BRAD!

Brad- hey its not my fault.... the road was a little blurry... especially after that 17th beer.

Lei fang- anyways lets go play some games!

Jann lee- hmm... i wonder if they have any fighting games.

Hayate- OOO super street fighter 2 turbo! (a fighting game)

Jan lee- Alright! Get ready to lose!

Hayate- no way! Your going down!

Ayane- hey kasumi! Lets play virtual on (a gundam type game)

kasumi- ok.

ryu- OOO dance dance revolution!(umm a dancing game lol)

(hayate and jann lee both put in their tokens. Hayate picks akuma and jann lee picks fei long. The match begins and round 1 fight! akuma almost instantly wins the match.)

jann lee- no fair!

Hayate- why not?

Jann lee- because you cant beat me down in real life!

Hayate- bring it on loser!

(they both start to fight. Jann lee throws a punch while screaming WAAAAAAACCCCCCHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!. hayate dodges and punchs him in the face )

jann lee- OW! That hurt!

Hayate- you deserve it!

Jann lee- you cheated!

Hayate- whatever.

(jann lee grabs lei fang and they both leave the arcade. Meanwhile at the virtual on machine)

ayane- yes! I win again!

Kasumi- i let you win!

Ayane- SUREEEE you did.

Kasumi- screw the arcade! Im outta here! (kasumi grabs gen fu and they begin to leave)

ryu- hey what about me?

Kasumi what about you?

Ryu- ummm i thought you liked me...

gen fu- no way dude! She only likes aged men! Kinda like wine... the older the better!

Brad- i second that!

Ryu- shut up brad!

Brad- ok (makes a sad face. Kasumi and gen fu leave)

ryu- oh well. (meanwhile at the air hockey table)

bass- GASHA! I lost again!? How!!?? 

zack- simple fu! Its easssssy! Its because im the best!!! (bass picks zack up and chokes him to death)

bass- not anymore! (just at that moment)

(three guys walk into the arcade. One is wearing a green shirt with blank pants. One is wearing a blue shirt with blue jean pants and the last one is wearing all red)

green shirt guy- dude! That girls cute! (guy points at ayane) 

blue shirt guy- i like her! (guy points to tina)

red shirt guy- i like her! (pointing to brad)

green shirt guy- DUDE! THATS A GUY! 

Red shirt guy- ummm never mind. (nervous look on his face)

green shirt guy- wish me luck dudes im gonna go for it.

Blue and red guys- good luck! (green shirt guy walks over to ayane.)

green shirt guy- umm hi.

Ayane- what do you want?

Green shirt guy- oh umm im john and you are?

Ayane- umm im ayane.. so what do you want?

John-... (notices that shes at the virtual on machine) wanna play some virtual on?

Ayane- sure but i cant lose. (john has a big smile on his face and they start to play)

(mean while)

brad- hey who are you!?

Red shirt guy- im gary.

Brad- you seem like you have some cash.. umm i mean you seem like a nice guy... wanna go grab a beer?

Gary - umm im under age.

Bass- YOU WUSS!!! come on brad lets go grab a few beers!

Gary- OK!!! ill go. (brad bass and gary leave) (meanwhile ryu just lost at dance dance revolution)

ryu- RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

blue shirt guy- ummm...

ryu- who are you?

Blue shirt guy- im jeremy.

Ryu- oh hey lets play some ddr jeremy!

Jeremy- i dont know how to play.

Ryu- its easy! Ill show you. (they start to play) (meanwhile)

john- i win!

Ayane- DAMNIT!!! hey rematch me! 

John- hmm no thanks.

Ayane- just do it! Ill even make you a bet!

John- a bet?

Ayane- yeah if i win you gve me... hmmm a 100 bucks?

John- a 100 bucks!

Ayane-yep.

John-well what do i get if i win?

Ayane- you can have anything that you want. (john has an evil grin on his face)

ayane- deal?

John- deal. I am sooo going to win this. (just at that moment kasumi walks in)

ryu- what are you doing back?

Kasumi- well.... me and gen fu were getting it on and he uhhhh

ryu- he what?

Kasumi- he had a heart attack... i loved him to .... almost as much as i love aged wine... 

(brad appears out of nowhere and says i second that! And then mysteriously dissapears)

ryu-umm well now that the old farts dead.... do you want to get together?

Kasumi- do you have any tokens?

Ryu- yeah.

Kasumi- i guess it will be ok then.

Ryu- ALRIGHT! (ryu holds up a victory sign) (at that moment leon lost to bayman at silent scope)

bayman- haha! Im the better sniper!

Leon- well im the better russian martial artist!

Bayman- oh yeah! Lets find out! (they break each others necks and they both die)

leon- roland... im so sorry... (he dies)

bayman- SHUT THE HELL UP! I get the last word! (he dies. Meanwhile tina is playing the dead or alive arcade game)

tina- hey yeah tina rules!!! in the game to!!! i think they exaggerated on my bounce a little bit.. o well.

Hitomi- hey be happy that you were even in the 1st one... no one even knew i existed until part 3!!

tina- hey thats not a bad thing... hey lets go grab a bite to eat!

Hitomi- where at?

Tina- a place i used to work at. Its called hooters.

Hitomi- ok lets go. (they both leave. Meanwhile.)

ryu- DAMNIT! RAWWWWW!!!!! 

kasumi- whats wrong ryu?

Ryu- im out of tokens... 

kasumi- you LOSER! How do you run out of tokens!?

Ryu- i only had a dollar worth...

kasumi- only a dollar!? Not only are you young but your poor to!? Forget it! Ill just go find another old guy!

Ryu- no kasumi! Pleases dont go!

Kasumi- no excuses you poor bastard! (she leaves)

ryu- not again...

jeremy- cheer up man... 

ryu- hey how about we go on a killing spree for old people only?

Jeremy- umm i guess.

Ryu- GREAT! Lets go kill some geezers! (they both leave. Meanwhile christie and lisa were cheering ayane to win at virtual on)

lisa- come on ayane you can do it!

Ayane- shut up! Your breaking my concentration!

Christie- ayanes the best! Shes number 1!!!!!!!!!

ayane- SHUT UP!!!

christie and lisa- GOOOOOOOO AYAAAAAAANEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

ayane- thats it! (she pulls out 2 kunais and throws them at christie and lisa' killing them instantly)

john- hey umm you didnt have to KILL them.

Ayane- yes i did.

John-ummmm.... hey your not going to kill me if i win the rematch are you?

Ayane of course! Oops i mean of course not! (ayane has a really big grin on her face and john starts to look nervous.)

ayane- so are you ready for that rematch?

John- umm do i have to?

Ayane- no but...

john- but?

Ayane- if you dont play then you automaticlly forfeit and that means you owe me a 100 bucks!

John- not fair!

Ayane- i know! 

John- sign fine!

Ayane- yay (they both put in their tokens and pick their characters. The match starts and they both do really good but john wins both of the rounds.)

john- ALRIGHT! I WIN!!!

ayane- umm i let you win.

John- then why are you sweating?

Ayane- umm... ok fine you won! So what do you want?

John- hmm how about a 100 bucks? That way its fair.

Ayane- a 100 bucks!? No way! I dont have that kind of cash! (ayane makes that really cute pouty face that girls do.)

ayane- please john... anything but that.

John-ok fine! Umm how about we go out on a date?

Ayame- WHAT!? Umm well why? 

John-why? Thats easy! A girl with purple hair' plays video games' knows how to fight and best of all is really cute. (she starts to blush.)

ayane- well since you put it that way... i suppose it couldnt hurt... (she went from plae to beat red) 

john- haha! Your blushing!

Ayane- no im not! (know blushing even more)

  
  


  
  


end of chapter 1

  
  


but in the next chapter 

what happened to jann lee? How drunk did bass brad and gary get? Did ryu and jeremy really go on a killing spree for old people? What is hayate and helena doing? Will john and ayane ever make out? Find out on the next chapter of dragon ball z! Errr i mean doa adventures!

  
  


Read and review please!

Made by sos.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
